Question: Ashley ate 2 slices of cake. Luis ate 4 slices. If there were 2 slices remaining, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Explanation: $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 6 slices of cake with 2 slices remaining, they must have begun with 8 slices. They ate ${6}$ out of $8$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{6}{8}$ of the cake.